


Before Infinity and Beyond

by y_oona



Series: Revolving Around You Series [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bet ya'll didnt see this coming did ya?, M/M, guess what this is?, side junhao, side seoksoo, side soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_oona/pseuds/y_oona
Summary: “He hasn’t proposed yet.”The blond looks up from the catalog, dumbfounded. “Who said I was proposing?”“I never said I was gonna do it.”~The story of how CEO Choi Seungcheol and his Public Relations Director Yoon Jeonghan got engaged.





	Before Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Bet ya'll didn't see this one coming did ya?
> 
> (Takes place in between time jumps from the last chapter of revolving around you!!)

 

 

“This is the best one,” Seungcheol points at the vanilla cake. “Get this one Jun.”

“Red velvet is better,” Jeonghan sings into Minghao’s ear. 

Taking another bite from the vanilla, Seungcheol raises an eyebrow, challenging the blond. The two stare each across the table, squinting.

“Our wedding.” Junhui spats at them and gestures between himself and Minghao before motioning at the two, “Not yours.”

Both leaned back in their chair in defeat where they were on either side of the engaged couple. Junhui had proposed to Minghao a couple of months ago when he showed up to one of Junhui’s fashion shows.

Jeonghan had become friends with the two before he left for Korea when he used to visit New York for business. They were bound to become friends with the many connections he has with Seungcheol and Nayoung. So of course they were going to meddle and help plan the wedding.

The wedding planner stares between the two who scooted together when the Chinese couple got up to look at the different decorations of cakes around the bakery. They looked fully immersed in trying to figure out which wedding cake is actually better.

“So, you two are gonna get married as well?”

“Yes, we are,” Seungcheol smiles warmly at the man next to him.

Catching the wedding planner’s attention, she sits up straight, getting a little excited to hear what they’ve come up with, “Have you guys already started planning it?”

“Basically, Yeah,” Jeonghan nods taking another bite out of the cake slice.

Seungcheol rolls his eyes when his boyfriend doesn’t wipe away the icing on his chin and proceeds to silently hand him a napkin. “A beach wedding is tacky but classic so we’re doing it probably in Maui.”

“We don’t want it to be too tourist so we’re aiming for fall.”

“It’s gonna be small, close family and friends.”

“Seungcheol won’t tell me the flower colors because he likes being annoying.”

Hearing all the plans and the vision of it, she can’t help but swell at the affection. They must have really thought this out. “Can I see the ring?”

“Oh, there’s no ring,” Jeonghan says nonchalantly as he grabs the cake catalog and flips through it.

“Pardon?”

The CEO shakes his head as if he knew this topic was going to lead them to bicker. “He hasn’t proposed yet.”

The blond looks up from the catalog, dumbfounded. “Who said I was proposing?”

“I never said I was gonna do it.”

“You make more money than me, _you_ should propose.”

“I’m sorry, your entire wedding is… is planned? But there has been no proposal?” She looks about ready to scream. This was a first.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan look at each other before looking back at the wedding planner to nod. “We’re going to get married.”

“We just don’t know when because there’s no ring,” Jeonghan says almost bitterly.

“How long have you two been together?”

“Living together?” the older of the two looks at Jeonghan to ponder on the subject for a bit, “About four years... dating for about six months?”

Minghao watches as his wedding planner tries to really dissect Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s relationship. She just couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that it hasn’t even been six months into their relationship and they’re getting married. She’s seen fast marriages but this just seems like too much.

“Hey, you should tell her about Jae,” Junhui chuckles, mouth full of red velvet cake.

“Who’s Jae?”

“Our daughter,” Seungcheol says confidently.

A vein is definitely about to burst at the enigmatic couple, “You two… have a _daughter_?”

“She’s turning nine in a couple of months.”

“Adopted?”

“Nope. So, my best friend and my boyfriend were dating back then and she got pregnant but Seungcheol didn’t know so I helped raise Jae but then the mom went MIA so I went to Seungcheol since he’s the baby daddy. And one thing leads to another and me and him have been raising Jae ever since and Nayoung takes care of her whenever she’s in town. She’s a great mom, albeit busy, still fantastic.”

So this is what Seokmin meant by the joys of meeting new people with this specific couple; it’s the way people try to really understand them, Minghao thought.

 

 

*~*~* 

 

 

“Why are Hani’s stuff not in his room?” Jae asks innocently, stabbing her Eggo waffles.

Jeonghan looks across the counter to Seungcheol who was pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Are you leaving again?”

They haven’t really discussed it in great lengths. When Jeonghan first got back he moved back into his old room. It was brought up recently that it was a rather stupid arrangement. Why would Jeonghan move back into his old room when he basically sleeps in Seungcheol’s room every night. To add on to that, they have been hiding the fact that they’re together from Jae only because they had no idea how to tell her.

Ever since he left, there were subjects they didn’t know how to touch on.

Concepts like Nayoung were easy to explain. Yes, she did leave when she was little, but only because she wanted to be better for her daughter. Was it kind of roundabout by leaving her alone with Jeonghan for a couple of years? Yeah, it wasn’t her best moment, but they figured it out. Jae understood that even though her mom has to sometimes go travel for her job, she’ll always come back. She understands that even though she has a mom and dad and that they were a family that her mom and dad weren’t together.

Jae sort of understood love, but only from what she’s seen on Disney channel, and her uncles’ relationships – Jeonghan says those don’t count because they seem too much like a Disney love story.

It’s just the last time both Jeonghan and Seungcheol got truthful with their feelings in front of Jae, things got messy. So the sake of everyone’s sanity, they simply kept silent about their relationship, not wanting to overcomplicate anything and truth be told, both did not want to risk it.

Turns out she’s been nosy and caught on to Jeonghan’s untouched bed and close to an empty closet.

“No sweetheart, I’m not leaving again,” Jeonghan reassures her immediately, not wanting to her to worry about that.

“Then where do you sleep and where’s all your stuff?”

“I still have to wash all of my stuff,” Jeonghan comes up quickly. “I’ve been sleeping on the couch since it’s still dusty.”

Jae looks unconvinced as she looks from her dad to Jeonghan, eyes becoming suspicious. She has a hunch and she’s determined to prove it right. She is most definitely Seungcheol’s daughter.

 

**The next morning**

 

“Why is Hani sleeping in your bed?”

If he wasn’t already horrified by his daughter’s face so close to his own, the question adds to his shock. It is far too early for this. Turning a bit to look at the clock he truly wonders what exactly drives his daughter to figure things out to force herself to wake up at seven in the morning on a Saturday.

The weight of being caught red-handed finally settles on him and he’s wide awake now. How can he possibly explain why he’s in the same bed as Jeonghan? Slowly, he removes his arms from around his PR director, being as discrete as he can about it. What does one do when their child catches him with her long-time caretaker? “Ummm…”

“He has a bed upstairs.” She deadpans but her eyes are much brighter than her voice.

“Yeah, well… um,” He stumbles over his words groggily. It is definitely way too early for this. “Well, he lives here and- “

“Mommy lived here and she never slept on your bed with you.”

“That’s what- um… Hani and I are… Well, we’re together Jae. He can sleep-”

“What do you mean you're together?”

Seungcheol sits up more, glancing at his boyfriend’s motionless body. He _had_ to get the one who’s able to sleep through anything. “Hani and I… are dating now.”

His daughter’s face becomes a tad unreadable. Is she happy? Is she upset? She’s just staring at her dad with such a blank expression he doesn’t know what to make out of it.

“Like how you dated Jennie back then?”

“Yes…”

“And how he dated Johnny?”

“Yup.”

“And like how you dated Mommy?”

“I mean-”

“And the one before Jennie?”

“Well-”

“Are you gonna date someone after Hani?”

“Yeah are you?”

Seungcheol snaps his head to face the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. His eyes are still closed but very much awake. “Oh? so now you wake up?” he says but it is actually code for “How can you leave me to fend for myself?”

Sighing in defeat, Seungcheol pulls his daughter closer so she sits right in between him and Jeonghan. The blond reluctantly wiggles further to give their daughter some space and when she finally is settled he wraps an arm around her torso and snuggles her causing her to giggle. “Stop laughing Jae, Hani wants to sleep.” He whines.

Jae looks back up at Seungcheol still patiently waiting for an answer. She doesn’t get it. From what she knows, dating most of the time leads to breaking up. Unless it’s Uncle Woozi, Joshy, and Junnie, then they get married. “I thought only married people sleep in the same bed?”

Already knowing what’s going to happen, Seungcheol closes his eyes and sighs, here it comes.

Almost instantaneously, Jeonghan perks up and rests his head in his palm, propping himself up, wide awake now, “That’s an excellent question, Jae! Why don’t you answer that one babe? We aren’t married, let alone _engaged_.” He chimes in sounding way too happy.

 _‘I’m going to kill you,’_ Seungcheol tries to transmit via their weird lover’s wavelength before trying his best to respond, “Well, sometimes, before people get married, they can share a bed together, because they love each other. I love Jeonghannie, and I like being with him.”

“You guys are going to get married!?” She almost squeals in excitement. It’s almost as if her dreams are finally coming true.

“We’re planning to,” Jeonghan says softly, brushing some of Jae’s hair out of her face, “We just don’t know when because there hasn’t been a proposal.”

“So why don’t you propose to Daddy?”

The blond’s eye twitches a bit when Seungcheol’s face goes smug, and says the only excuse he can come up with, “Because your dad’s richer than me-”

“HAN!”

 

 

 *~*~* 

 

 

“I handled the Houston branch issue, but the press wants more so I’ll deal with that next,” Jeonghan keeps up his pace with Seungcheol as he flips through files before handing them to his assistant who is trying to stay with them as well. They might have some personal matters to hash out, but when it's time to work, it's time to work. “But also, I think there’s a possibility of increasing stocks if we take stance on social matters going on.”

“Elaborate.”

“Well as you know, Nike is standing – well, in this case, kneeling – with Kaepernick, TIME magazine is obviously a very liberal network while Taylor Swift finally came out that she isn’t a Republican – I lost good money to Jihoon on that bet.”

“Give me a full report tomorrow and I want some more stats about this. You know I want to stay as impartial and out of politics as much as possible.”

Sliding the last file into his assistant’s arms they take a pause in front of the conference room. “Oh sweetheart; you’re a gay Asian man running a multi-million-dollar business with his lover as his PR director. You scream minority,” He coos teasingly. Neither of them miss how Jeonghan’s assistant tries to hide her giggle. “I Instagram or Twitter post will have you on the left so fast.”

“I’ll think about it,” Seungcheol rolls his eyes, incredibly annoyed at Jeonghan’s antics of not being one-hundred percent professional at their extremely professional job. “Anything else?”

“Yes, I need you to pick out a color scheme, flowers and a time and give it to Irene later.”

“Okay but for what?”

“For our wedding,” the blond smiles fast before turning around to walk away. Did he stun his boyfriend? Yes. But not long enough to get out of sight.

Jeonghan scoffs when he feels Seungcheol’s fingers wrap around his elbow. “I’m sorry, did you just say our wedding?”

Okay. Maybe sometimes, work also tangles with their personal life. But who can blame them? Jeonghan is one half of the relationship; it's too be expected. “Did I say that Jane?” He turns to his assistant, pretending to think about it, “I think I did.”

“I didn’t hear a proposal.”

“I didn’t hear one from you either.”

“So why is there a wedding to plan?”

“Oh, so you don’t want to get married?”

“Han, that is not how this works,” Seungcheol wants to be mad. He really is trying to be annoyed or at least angry. Yet he’s just baffled and he just can’t stop smiling at Jeonghan’s attempt at shortcutting their future wedding. “I marry my fiancé, not my boyfriend.”

“Those are just words to make people feel special. We already basically mapped it out.”

“You suck the fun out of everything.”

“That’s not what you said the other night…”

“Han! We’re at work!”

“I’m just saying!”

 

 

 *~*~*

 

 

Seokmin and Jihoon watch in utter amusement as Seungcheol paces back and forth in his office. They figured it was going to be about Jeonghan and the whole proposal situation. Seokmin himself had just gotten back from his own honeymoon and found it fantastic that there are talks about marriage everywhere! With Minghao and Junhui and now Seungcheol and Jeonghan! He just loves love.

“Just propose to him,” Jihoon sighs, “If he wanted to do it, he wouldn’t be so persistent on you asking.”

Jihoon can speak from experience because of how messed up his proposal was. Neither he or Soonyoung really discussed getting married; just like Seungcheol and Jeonghan, they just figured they were going to marry each other. Wanting it to be official, Jihoon had bought a ring and proposed. Shockingly, Soonyoung had said no leading up to a huge argument. Soonyoung had apologized profusely the next day, bringing him to all his favorite places only to propose at the end of the day. Turns out Soonyoung had said no out of panic because he had planned the entire day to propose to him and was caught completely off guard when Jihoon asked him to marry him exactly twenty-four hours before he was planning on doing it.

That’s just the thing. It’s not that he doesn’t want to ask him to marry him, there’s just something lingering in him, call it insecurity or whatever but it’s the only thing that’s preventing him from asking. Maybe he just wants the reassurance that Jeonghan wants this as much as he does so he’s waiting for Jeonghan to ask Seungcheol.

He knows that they’ve basically planned it all out but his inner demons are saying that he should just wait it out and see where it goes. Not to get his hopes up; just not again.

“It’s not going to be like last time,” Seokmin says softly, already knowing what’s on his mind. “Things are different. You two are different.”

Jihoon, dropping his careless attitude offers him the gentlest smile. Just a little something to let him know that things have changed. Whatever happened between Jeonghan before is in the past.

Seungcheol wants to believe it, he truly does.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

“I concede!” Jeonghan barges into Seungcheol’s office one night, a week after his constant dropping of hints. It was a high stress day and neither were very happy about the development. One of their divisions had a major setback and the deadline was midnight and all the other departments had to rely on each other but it just didn’t work out because everyone was a step behind. It also didn’t help that one of their employees had taken it to social media and talk about some extremely racist comments about working with Asians and some homophobic tweets that Jeonghan had to deal with along with his own deadlines. The two weren’t able to go home and had to call Nayoung to pick Jae up, who gladly did so even if it wasn’t her week with her daughter yet.

It’s nearing two in the morning, and both are exhausted. “What do you concede to?”

Dragging himself over to Seungcheol’s side of the desk, he takes his boyfriend’s hand and pulls him out of his seat. When they’re both standing face to face, Jeonghan takes a deep breath and pulls out a small blue box from his blazer pocket. He opens it, revealing the sparkling band. Seungcheol’s eyes widen, feeling his heart plummet into his stomach. “Han-”

“When I was moving my stuff into your room two months ago… I found this in one of your Cole Haan shoe boxes. And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t check every night if it was still there.”

He can feel the tips of his ears heating up for being caught red-handed. “That’s… um… Why do you have that?”

“Cheol I found this two months ago,” Jeonghan’s voice wavers and he Seungcheol can see his eyes begin to water, “But there was a lot of dust on it… How long have you had this?”

“Don’t ask that,” Seungcheol shook his head, “Ask anything other than that.”

“Choi Seungcheol,” his voice is caught, “How long have you had this engagement ring?”

“The week you left Korea,” He says softly, “The _first_ time you left.”

“We weren’t even together then...”  
  
“Yeah, but I was in love with you. I’m still in love with you,” Seungcheol says, “I went to the mall - Jae wasn’t talking to me because she blamed me for you leaving. So, I thought that maybe getting her that doll we were planning on getting her for Christmas early and I walked passed Tiffany’s and they had just released men’s engagement ring ad and I went in just thinking about you and I bought a ring.”

He doesn’t want to go into detail. Not about how he was planning on proposing to him without even dating him. How badly it ripped him apart that as fast as Jeonghan came back he left. Won’t even talk about how he had stared at the ring so much he tried to bury it inside his closet so he wouldn’t be reminded of what could have been.

Then Jeonghan had come back and his world had shifted back into place. Seungcheol won’t lie, that night Jeonghan had barged into his office, much like he did today, his mind jumped straight back to the forgotten engagement ring. When Jeonghan confessed to him, all thoughts of proposing left his mind. He wanted nothing more than to be with Jeonghan and he wasn’t going to risk being with him by proposing.

“You’ve had this ring, twelve times longer than I’ve known about it,” Jeonghan chokes up. Seungcheol can’t help but crack a small smile; once again, leave it up to Jeonghan to bring in statistics in this. “Why haven’t you asked me?”

And nothing but the truth spills out.

“Because I’m scared that if I ask you, you’ll leave again. That something will find a way to take you away,” He confesses, “Every single time I think about proposing to you, something in the world screams at me and tell me that I can’t.”

“Cheol, I’ve basically been begging you to propose to me! Waiting for it to happen.”

“Do you blame me for having doubts?”

“No, but I’d hope you’d be comfortable enough to talk to me about it.”

The silence grows between them, neither really knowing how to formulate a good enough sentence for each other. But it all waters down to Jeonghan making the first move.

The younger reaches out for Seungcheol’s left hand and places the blue box in his palm. “Propose to me. Propose to me right now.”

“Hani-”

“Shut up and say ‘Will you marry me?’” Jeonghan stamps his foot impatiently, completely shifting the mood.

With a sigh of defeat, Seungcheol lets out a chuckle, “Yoon Jeonghan; will you marry me?”

Pressing his hands to his face, feigning surprise, the blond gasps, “Awww, I thought you’d never ask! Yes!”

Seungcheol watches closely as Jeonghan inspects the ring with awe. “I love how you’re the only one who gets a ring out of this whole ordeal.”

“Oh calm down,” Jeonghan huffs, tearing his eyes away from the ring. Digging in his pocket, he pulls out a small leather box. “I’m not going to lie, I got this one the second day I came back from Korea.”

Handing him the box Seungcheol looks at him quizzically. Only his boyfriend – now, finally, fiancé – would act this way. And leave it to that same person to knock the wind out of him because what stares right back at him is his father’s wedding ring. “Jeonghan… what is this?”

“I wanted you to ask so I could outdo you,” the PR director has a teasing yet so genuine smile on his face. Seungcheol just wishes to tattoo the look of love Jeonghan is giving him in his mid. “Of course, I had to get your parents 'okay' to marry you. I have _some_ chivalrous tendencies. And… let’s just say your dad was planning on giving you his ring to give to me but we both decided his fingers are much too stubby that his ring wouldn’t fit, so we settled for you.”

“So you went through all this just so you can one-up me?”

“Nooo… I was going to propose like in a couple months but then I saw the ring, and one thing led to another and I just wanted to ask you when you asked me which is why I’ve become a bit impatient towards the end.”

There is absolutely no way Seungcheol can love this man any more than he does now.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

“Do I get to call you dad now?” 

Jae had been over the moon hearing about the engagement. She silently thanks her younger self for making that one wish on her birthday.

“Baby, that’s going to confuse me,” Jeonghan says as he ties her hair up, “How am I going to know whether you’re talking to your daddy or me?”

“Well, my friends already know which dad I talk about,” Jae mumbles, side-eyeing the countertop. Jeonghan still finds it incredibly endearing that she has been referring to him as her father for years now behind his back. Maybe he’ll tell her that he’s been calling her his daughter for almost a year now behind her back too. After he finishes straightening out her black pony-tail, she turns around and suggests, “How about I call you Papa?”

The blond taps his chin with his index finger, “It still… doesn’t sound right…”

The little girl mimics his position and starts brainstorming alongside him. Luckily for Seungcheol, he gets to walk in on his two favorite people act like one person. “Don’t hurt yourselves.” He chuckles as he walks past the kitchen into the living room, going straight to kiss both of them on the cheek – first Jeonghan then the little one. Unsurprisingly, neither of them moved and both accepted the gesture with little reaction. “What’s Hani got you thinkin’ about now?”

As if what Seungcheol had said was the key to solving all her problems, she turns to face Jeonghan, beaming from ear to ear. “Papa Hani!”

Jeonghan drops his jaw to mirror her excitement – he’s pretty damn excited – at the solution to their problem. Opening his arms wide she crashes into him to give him a huge hug. Jae has been calling him Hani for nearly nine years, for him not to call him that just didn’t seem to fit as well. Though he will admit that he’s been waiting for the day she’d finally refer to him as a father figure in front of his face, this felt a lot more rewarding.

Seungcheol continues to be an on-looker as he packs his daughter's lunch. He knows that nothing truly has changed since the proposal; they still wake up in the morning, get ready for work, alternate who makes Jae’s lunch and decides on who brings her to school and who picks her up on the days Nayoung doesn’t. But for some reason, it’s beginning to feel more real.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

“World, stop!” Junhui manages to yell as he walks through the elevator, successfully grabbing everyone’s attention. Minghao steps from the elevator as well, looking painfully like a model – all decked out in an outlandish plaid Burberry top and red bottom shoes compared to his fiancé’s simple Armani blazer and white T-shirt and jeans – people truly are curious if Junhui was the COO of the New York and they both were just lying.

“Carry on,” Minghao says calmly, a stark contrast to his significant other’s entrance. Junhui gave him a discrete hi-five for getting his reference before hunting for the CEO.

It doesn’t take long since their over the top entrance has caught the attention both men they were looking for. The LA residents stare at the New Yorkers confused by the smug looks on their faces.

The taller Chinese man wraps his arm around Minghao’s waist. Raising an eyebrow, he says, “Get the vanilla one.”

“No, baby, they have to red velvet, it’s obviously the better choice,” Minghao plays along.

Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol and he looks back, both knowing where this is heading. “You guys are going to invest in our wedding plans aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Your wedding is next week.”

“Oh we know,” Minghao nods, “We just came here as a mini heads up.”

“Better be ready when we come back from our honeymoon,” Junhui points at them as Minghao starts turning around, grabbing his hand to pull him back to the elevator, “We’re going to be revolving around you guys just as much as you two did!”

The two newly engaged couple watches as the two figures retreat back into the elevator before their gazes land on each other. Seungcheol’s gummy smile makes an appearance when he reaches down and takes Jeonghan’s left hand into his own. Bringing it up, he kisses the engagement ring, staring straight into Jeonghan’s eyes, “I can’t wait until they come back from Paris.”

“Well, we’re going to have to wait unit then.”

The familiar words hit his ears and he can’t help but smile even brighter, “Until then.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, i sucked it up, and i am now acknowledging I wrote Revolving Around You b/c some ppl #Traumatized me but it's all chill now. I'm in a better place mentally but I am going through work and educational burn-out. One of many updates today and I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!
> 
> I'm trying my like, über hardest to get back into writing as you can tell and I hope I'm being successful! We'll see! Thank you for reading and sorry about any mistakes!


End file.
